Turning Of A Page
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: No Hearts past Comes back to hunt him when he realizes he had a Duaghter but will she side with him or the care bears.
1. Chapter 1

the Turning of a Page chapter 1

"Miss Brooks, you have been in this office three times this week," said the principal, as she gave me her usual, "It's not right to spy on conversations and try to video tape it for your blog."

"I was just trying to find a good story. Nothing around here is interesting any more."

"Maybe you just need to try harder, but not in a way that invades other people's privacy. Aren't you the top of your class in Choir?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've already done stuff for that," I said.

"Well, I will give you a warning for now, but any more and you are suspended," she said, "You may go now."

I gave her a nod, grabbed my bag and walked out. It was almost the end of the day and I only had one more class to go. I went to my locker and looked in the mirror it had attached to it. A girl with black glasses, brown hair with blond highlights, and green eyes looked back at me. I took down the picture of me and my ex-boyfriend Adrian; we broke up last month, but I kept forgetting to take it down. I threw it in the trash. My eyes for some reason seemed like they glowed for a few seconds, but then it went away. I guess I was seeing things. I shut my locker and left it.

I walked out of the school building and saw what looked like a purple tornado and a girl with purple hair riding a bike with a monster. I watched as they landed in the middle of the street. The tornado took the form of a man wearing a purple wizard robe and hat. Okay, now this is definitely something worth blogging about. I hid in an alleyway and took out my iPhone and hit the video camera.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said.

"So what are we doing here, Uncle No Heart?" asked the girl.

"It's simple, Shrieky. We are going to cause enough uncaring here to get the Care Bears to come here so we can destroy them," said No Heart.

I wondered if I should step out and do something, but what? I mean, I'm no match for a wizard. I'm just a 15 year old girl. I do, however, have this on tape. Maybe I could show it to someone.

I could see shadows that the wizard seemed to create turning people uncaring, and one even started to head for me. For some reason, it backed away from me like it was scared. I saw it go over to No Heart and say something to him.

"You say something scared you?" asked No Heart, "Ah, yes, I do sense someone here."

"What do you mean, boss?" asked the monster thing.

"It's quite simple, Beastly. The shadow has told me there is a teenage girl spying on us."

"We should find her, Uncle No Heart. We can use her as bait for the Care Bears," said Shrieky.

Oh man, I blew it big time now. I knew I had to get out of there. I turned to leave, but before I could, shadows surrounded me and so did the girl and the fuzzy monster thing. Before I knew it, so did the wizard guy.

"Oh, you really didn't pick the best place to hide did you, my dear?" said No Heart.

I got a look at his face. The only thing I could see were his eyes, and they were creepy, glowing red. His voice was even creepier, kind of like how you would describe Voldemort from the Harry Potter series, and I could see his hands. They were blue. No Heart seemed to realize I was staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" No Heart demanded.

"Nothing," I told him, "Look, I'm just looking for a story for my blog."

"Listen, girl. I don't know what this 'blog' thing is that you are talking about, but I will not give you the chance to use it on me," said No Heart.

As he raised his arms above his head, red sparks of magic began to form.

"No, a blog is where you write about stuff," I said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me, child," he said, putting down his arms and stopping his magic, "Change of plans. She's of no threat to us. Shrieky, Beastly, lets go."

No Heart turned to me, "I will spare you this time, Page. You are lucky," he turned away.

I asked, "How did you know my name?"

But they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As soon as they got back to No Heart's castle, Beastly spoke:

"Well, Boss, you didn't succeed in getting the Care Bears to come, but you did scare that girl good," he said.

"Shut up, Beastly," said No Heart.

"Okay, Your Evilness," said Beastly.

"I need some time to think," said No Heart as he walked to his throne and sat down.

"How did you know her name, Uncle No Heart?"

"I looked into her mind. Her name isn't the only thing I saw. I saw more than just that, but it wasn't her thoughts, it was how she looked. I had seen those eyes before..."

"Ah, who cares?" said Shreeky.

"I DON'T," said No Heart, so loudly the castle shook, "But I want to know everything about her life. I've decided I want you and Beastly to go back to Earth and spy on her. Get me any information you can and make sure the Care Bears don't get to her first."

"Of course, Your Evilness," said Beastly.

"Come on, fur-ball, we've got a girl to spy on," said Shreeky.

No Heart headed to his room and took out a picture of a young teenage couple at a dance. I was right- she does look familiar. Could she be the daughter I lost a long time ago? He had a feeling she was, but he needed to be sure. For so long Shreeky had been the closest thing he had to a daughter, but if Page was in fact his daughter, it meant he could extend his family.

Beastly already acted like he was Shreeky's brother. What was one more? Maybe he could extend his family even more if he could get the Care Bears to join him, or at least one or two of them anyway. Of course, that was probably unlikely, but...Maybe his daughter would like one of them as a 'Welcome-to-the-family' gift. But which one? Well, he could decide that when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Page was back in her own room, and, after the events of the day, she said, "That was the weirdest thing!" A wizard named No Heart, a girl named Shreeky and a monster named Beastly?!

She wondered if she should tell her foster mother, Lauren...Maybe not. If only her real mom were alive, she would believe Page. Page had never known her real father; all she knew was that her mom left him before she was born because she was scared of him, but she didn't know why. Her foster mother had been friends with her mom. Page's mom asked that if anything happened to her, she wanted Lauren to take Page. Lauren kept her promise after Page's mom got cancer. Page hoped her mom would survive; sadly, that didn't happen and the cancer won. Page had been 10 at the time, and now she was 15. She still had questions unanswered about her father. She wasn't sure why, but she needed to know about her dad.

Meanwhile, in a place called Care-a-Lot, Wish bear and Bedtime Bear had been keeping a look out- or, rather, Wish was and Bedtime was sleeping.

"Come on, Bedtime, you need to stay awake!"

Just then, the caring meter went off.

"Well, looks like someone needs help. Let's go, Bedtime," said Wish.

Using her tummy symbol to make a cloud car, she looked over at Bedtime, who was still asleep.

"Oh well, maybe I can do this on my own," she said.

Wish got in the cloud car and headed down to Earth. She arrived at the house where the signal was coming from, and after parking the cloud car she looked in the window. A teenage girl was inside, laying on her bed. Wish could also see a lot of trophies with microphones on them.

"Wow, she must be a really good singer!" said Wish Bear.

"Who's there?" said the girl, as she looked over at the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Wish Bear, a member of the Care Bear family," Wish said.

"Of the what?" asked the girl.

"The Care Bears family. We help people share feelings. I'm here because you need help, Page," Wish said.

"Oh, again? What is it with everyone already knowing my name before I say it?" Page said.

"What do you mean?" asked Wish, climbing in the window.

"Oh, like you don't know. Your wizard friend already knew it," said Page.

"Wizard friend?" said Wish, "Oh, then I guess you have already met No Heart," said Wish with concern.

"He's not a friend of yours, is he?" said Page.

"Far from it! He's our enemy. Did he try to hurt you?" Wish asked.

"He did at first, but for some reason he backed off. It was partly my fault. I should not have been spying on him," Page admitted.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Page, but now that No Heart knows about you, you're going to need protection," said Wish Bear.

"I don't have time for this; I have a choir concert I have to prepare for next month," said Page.

"Oh, can I hear you sing?" Wish Bear asked.

"If you want to," said Page.

Wish took a seat on Page's bed, unaware that she wasn't the only one that was interested. Shreeky and Beastly were outside, watching, as Page began to sing out loud to LeAnn Rimes' song, "How do I Live?"

Wish Bear felt that Page was amazing when she hit the high notes. Even Beastly and Shreeky had to admit she was good.

"Now that was impressive," said Beastly.

"Quiet, Furball! Did you write everything down?" demanded Shreeky, "What I don't understand is why Uncle No Heart sent us to do this when we could be destroying Care-a-Lot now!"

"Well, she must be important. There aren't many people who capture his attention," said Beastly.

"Well, looks like one of the Care Bears has gotten to her first," said Shreeky.

"No Heart won't be happy about that," said Beastly.

Shreeky took out her Magic Mirror; immediately, No Heart's face appeared in it.

"Speaking of whom..." said Beastly.

"Well, what do you have to tell me so far?" No Heart asked.

"Well, um, she's pretty good at singing, Your Evilness," said Beastly.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, and one of the Care Bears is inside with her..."

"Whaaat?! I told you two to keep them away from her!" yelled No Heart.

"Oh, don't worry, Uncle No Heart. We've got things under control," said Shreeky.

"You had better! For now, keep spying on her. I want to know of anything else you find out about her."

"Of course, Uncle," said Shreeky.

No Heart's image in the mirror vanished. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Page had talked with Wish Bear for a while and already she felt like she had started to bond with her.

"I have to go; your foster parents will be back soon," said Wish Bear.

"Oh, come on, just one more song," said Page.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to get back, but I will come back and see you again, Page," said Wish Bear.

"But wait! What should I do if No Heart shows up again?" asked Page.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be keeping an eye on you. But remember, Page, your most important weapon against him is to keep caring. He hates that," said Wish Bear.

"But why why does he hate it that much? asked Page.

"No one knows," replied Wish Bear.

"But there must be a reason. Haven't you ever tried to find out?" asked Page.

"No Heart is very secretive," said Wish Bear.

She walked out of the window and got back into her cloud car, "Remember Page, keep caring!" said Wish Bear as she drove off.

Page turned away from the window. She dreaded asking about her father, but knew she had to take a risk and ask. So, gathering up her courage, she walked out of her room. Her foster parents were both in the living room.

"Ah, how's our choir champion?" asked her foster mom.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Page, "Hey, um, I have something to ask. Did my mom ever talk about my dad to you guys?"

The room seemed to get quiet.

"We were wondering if you would ever ask us that. Your mom asked us not to mention him to you. She didn't like to talk about him," said her foster mom.

"Well, I think I deserve to know about him," said Page.

"We promised your mom we wouldn't mention him to you."

"I don't care! I deserve to know," said Page, getting mad. Her eyes glowed again and everything in the room started to shake, "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Lauren," she said to her foster mom.

"It's okay, I'll clean this up. Don't worry."

Page went back her room. O _h my. What did I just do?_ She went over to her bed and started thinking. She wondered if maybe there was a connection between No Heart and her dad. _Maybe he knew him somehow_... _I just attacked my foster mom. Well, she's okay at least,_ Page thought, _but what did I just do? I mean, my mom couldn't do something like that. Maybe it came from my dad's side. This is all messed up. Maybe that No Heart guy knows something about this...I need to find him... Maybe he knows something about my dad... I need to find him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No Heart retreated to his chambers. Like the rest of his castle, it was dark with purple curtains and bed covers. He lay down on the bed and took out a picture of a dark-haired teenage boy in black clothing standing close to a teenage girl with brown hair in a blue dress. He had not taken out this picture in years. That was the night he had met Page's mother, Lila. Funny thing, he had gone to that dance after not having anything better to do. He never dreamed he would fall in love with someone. It had been love at first sight. As it turned out, she had been there for the same reason but, sadly, had no escort. Finally, he swallowed his pride and asked her to dance. By the end of the night, he asked if he could see her again. She agreed and he became her boyfriend. A few months later, after they graduated high school, he decided to ask her to marry him. Along the way, he became too involved with magic and Lila couldn't stand how it was consuming him. She told him she was pregnant, but he said he wasn't ready to be a dad and Lila walked out. He never saw her again. No Heart had been destroyed by Lila leaving him. He put the picture down.

"Maybe I am ready to be a dad now," he said to himself, "It would be nice to teach magic to someone besides Shreeky. First, I need to win her trust. If she's anything like her mom, she could try to leave. Well, I will not let that happen again. I wonder what became of her mom. Never mind that, I'll find out. I also need to know for sure if she is mine."

His shadows floated into his room, "Yes, my shadows? What news do you have for me? Ah, I see Beastly and Shreeky are back. Well, I'll see what they have to report again."

"Uncle No Heart! We're back!" Shreeky called out, opening the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you two my chambers are off limits?" demanded No Heart.

"We're sorry, Your Meanness, but we think that the girl is depressed. She lost her mom and doesn't know who her dad is, and Wish Bear is trying to help her," said Beastly.

Well, I think I know which Care Bear to give her as a gift now, thought No Heart, silently.

"Very well. I think I am going to need to pay young Page another visit. We leave for earth tonight," said No Heart, doing his evil laugh


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Page lay asleep in her bed, when No Heart entered through her window as a cloud of purple smoke. He went over to her bed and shook her awake.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, startled when she saw No Heart, "You can't be here!"

"And yet, here I am," said No Heart.

"What are you doing here?" Page asked.

"I'm here to talk to you, Page, and help to set a few things straight. I know you seek information about your father and what is going on with you," said No Heart, "May I sit down?"

"Uh, yes?" said Page, moving a little so he could sit on the bed with her. She was afraid of being this close to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Page," said No Heart, as he sat down.

"What do you want with me?" asked Page.

"I'm getting to the point," said No Heart.

"I just almost attacked my foster mom somehow," she said.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I know you seek answers. I know a lot about you, Page. I knew your mother. I also know you didn't know your father."

"Wait, you knew my mom?" asked Page.

"Yes, I did. She was a kind woman. We went to school together. We met at a school dance. Did she ever talk about your father?" asked No Heart.

"No, she wouldn't talk about him. It was almost like she was scared of him. She said his name was Chris, but that's about all she told me. Do you maybe know something about him?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, but if you want to know more you will have to come with me," said No Heart.

"I don't think I should," said Page.

"Well, that's up to you," said No Heart.

As he walked toward the window, Page picked up the picture of her mom from the night stand. She put on her glasses and turned back to No Heart.

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Page.

"I knew you would change your mind. Now take my hand," said No Heart.

Page hesitated, but slowly took his hand.

"I'd hang on if I were you," said No Heart.

"Why?" asked Page.

Without being prepared as No Heart took the form of a tornado, Page cried out, "Are you insane?"

"That is irrelevant," No Heart replied.

The tornado kept spinning. They had been flying for what seemed like an hour and she was already dizzy.

"We are almost there," said No Heart.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at his storm cloud. Once at the castle doors, the tornado stopped. Page was still dizzy, but her vision was coming back into focus.

When she saw the castle surrounded by storm clouds, she exclaimed, "I must be dreaming, right?"

"No, you are not, Page. This is real. Now, come with me," said No Heart, opening the door for her.

The inside wasn't as creepy as the outside.

"You actually live here? Why am I not surprised?" she said.

"Beastly, Shreeky, we've got company!" yelled No Heart.

The monster and the girl Page had seen with him earlier ran into the room. Beastly, unfortunately, didn't stop in time and ran into No Heart, knocking him down.

"Oh, um, I apologize, Your Malevolence. Are you in any pain?" said Beastly, getting up.

"Not as much as you will be when I am done with you!" said No Heart.

"Oh, here, let me help you," said Beastly.

"I do not need your help!" said No Heart, standing, "Now, young Page here is our guest. I want for you two to keep her occupied and be kind to her," said No Heart.

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell me something about my parents," said Page.

"Oh, I will, but first you are going to get used to your new home," said No Heart.

"Wait, new home?" said Page.

"Yes. You didn't think you were leaving, did you? No, Page, I have no intention of taking you home. You will live here from now on," said No Heart.

"You can't just keep me here," said Page.

She began to run. Even if she got out of the castle, she didn't know how she would get off the storm cloud. As she got close to the exit, a bolt of purple lighting shot in front of her, only to take the form of No Heart.

"No way! You can take the form of lightning, too?" said Page, stunned.

"Yes, and, as I have said, you are not leaving. Beastly! Shreeky!" yelled No Heart, "Take young Page here to her new room." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Page reluctantly followed Shreeky and Beastly up the stairs.

"Just so you know, I'm not thrilled that you're here myself, Page," said Shreeky.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll try not to be here that long," said Page.

"You still think you're getting out of here? Good luck with that," said Beastly, "No Heart sees everything that goes on here thanks to his shadows."

"Yeah, and he also has a cauldron that can see things," said Shreeky.

"So, wait. Those shadows will be watching my every move?" said Page.

She looked up and saw the shadows she had seen earlier.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you," said Beastly.

"Unless Uncle No Heart tells them to," said Shreeky, wanting to scare her.

"Alright, here," said Beastly, coming to a door on the left side of the hallway, "Okay, I think this one should do it."

Beastly opened the door for her, "So what do you think?" he asked Page.

Page walked into the room. At least the room wasn't bad looking. She had thought she would end up in some dungeon.

"I guess it's okay," said Page.

"We'll leave you alone, but call me if you need anything," said Beastly, as he and Shreeky left, shutting the door behind them.

Beastly was at least nice, compared to No Heart and Shreeky. Okay, so she was now a Dark Wizard's prisoner. Now she understood why he was called "No Heart."

"Well, mom, I'm wondering again why I did this," said Page, sitting down on the bed.

Meanwhile, No Heart was watching her through his cauldron.

"This was not how I had planned things," said No Heart, enraged. He began wrecking his lab, but while doing it he ended up cutting his hand on a glass beaker. He clutched his now bleeding hand. Shreeky and Beastly came in to his lab.

"Uncle No Heart! Are you okay?" asked Shreeky, running over to her uncle.

Beastly ran over to him, too, "You're hand!"

"Don't just stand there, you fool! Get me some bandages!" yelled No Heart.

"Yes, Your Meanness!" Beastly ran out of the room and moments later came back with some bandages.

"You want me to help you?" Beastly asked.

"Get out of the way, Furball! He's my Uncle!" said Shreeky.

"I don't have time for this," said No Heart, taking the bandages from Beastly and wrapping them around his hand.

"Does this have something to do with that girl?" Shreeky asked.

"Yes, it does. I wasn't going to tell you this yet, Shreeky, but I think you need to know. Page is my daughter."

"What?!" both Shreeky and Beastly said, together.

"Yes, she is," said No Heart.

"No she can't, because that would make her my cousin," said Shreeky.

"Yes, it does mean that. I hadn't seen her mother in years."

"Who was her mother, Uncle No Heart?"

"Her Name was Lila Brooks. We went to school together. I was a complete outcast. Lila, on the other hand, was really popular. I would often make fun of her and her friends. I would take every opportunity to mock her, but she never did anything back. Of course, that didn't stop her friends from tormenting me. One night, after a bad argument with my parents, I decided to go to the school dance. Of course, I knew Lila and her friends would be there, so I decided I might as well torment them, but that was not what happened. Lila asked me if I wanted to dance with her, and I decided that I would. As we were dancing, I saw her in a different light, and I found myself asking if I could see her again. Before I knew it, I was seeing almost every day. After we graduated, I asked her to marry me; she said, "Yes," and we were married for six months," said No Heart.

"What went wrong?" asked Beastly.

"Well, as the months went on, I began to get into the Dark Arts and we started fighting a lot. Lila got to where she couldn't take it. The night before Valentine's Day, we got into an argument and I hit her. I was taken back, and couldn't believe I did that. The next morning, when I woke up, she was gone. I found a note she left, and she told me she was pregnant," said No Heart.

"Wow, that was some story, Uncle No Heart."

"Yeah, no wonder you hate caring," said Beastly.

"Speaking of the Care Bears, they are more than likely to get involved in this," said No Heart.

"So, what will we do about it?" asked Beastly.

"I thought I would never have use for them, but it looks like I do now. They will most likely get a signal that someone needs help, so we let them come... but when they do, don't let them leave. I can use them to help with Page."

"Oh, while we are on the subject of Page, I would rather you to did not mention this to her. I will tell her in my own way," said No Heart, "Now go keep an eye out for those Care Bears."

"Right away, Uncle No Heart," said Shreeky, "Come on, Beastly."

Sent from my iPad


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wish Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon were keeping a look-out, but Bright Heart noticed Wish Bear was quiet.

"Why so quiet, Wish?" asked Bright Heart.

"Well, when I went to help Page and No Heart took an interest in her, she asked me why he hates Caring and how come we've never bothered to find out all these years of knowing him."

"Yeah, you're right. That is a good question, and we never have bothered to find out," said Bright Heart.

"Maybe something happened to No Heart to make him like this," said Wish Bear.

"Yes, but he has been known to lie to us before. We may never know what's wrong with him," said Bright Heart.

"I need to visit Page again. I promised I'd look out for her," said Wish Bear.

Just then, the Caring meter went off.

"Looks like someone needs help," said Bright Heart.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get the cloud car," said Wish Bear.

"I'll go with you," said Bright Heart.

"Are you sure?" asked Wish Bear, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Of course! I always like to help," said Bright Heart.

"All right," said Wish Bear.

Bright Heart climbed into the passenger seat and they drove off. They saw where the signal was leading them- into the storm clouds.

"Hey, isn't this the way to No Heart's Castle?" asked Bright Heart.

"Yes, it is, but why would anyone here need our help?" Wish Bear wondered.

"We can't ignore any call for help," said Bright Heart.

"Yes, but I'm just hoping this isn't a trap," said Wish Bear as they landed in front of the castle.

"Okay, let's go in," said Bright Heart.

Once they went up to the stairs, the doors opened. Shreeky and Beastly stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Bright Heart! I'm surprised you aren't with your usual friends," said Shreeky, "My uncle has been expecting you."

"What does he want from us?"" asked Wish Bear.

This did not sound good to Wish.

"You will have to to ask him yourself," said Beastly.

"All right, well it's worth it to find out who needs our help," said Bright Heart.

"Right this way," said Shreeky.

Bright Heart and Wish Bear followed them down the hallway until they got to the throne room.

"Uncle No Heart, the Care Bears are here," said Shreeky.

No Heart looked up from the book he was reading and noticed the Care Bears.

"Ah, well, this is a surprise. I was expecting there to be more of you, but no problem. You two will do just fine," he said.

"Just fine for what?" asked Bright Heart.

"I need your help. I believe you know of a girl named 'Page'?" asked No Heart.

"Yes. Wait, she's here? What's she doing here?" asked Wish.

"Good question. That, you will have to find out on your own. Shreeky, Beastly, take Wish to Page's room. Bright Heart, you come with me," said No Heart, standing up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Page was looking out the castle window. She wondered if she could take the blankets from the bed, tie them together and climb down, but then decided against it. Still, she would not give up. That was the one thing she learned from her mom.

The door opened to reveal Beastly standing there with Wish Bear.

"Um, No Heart thought you might want some company," said Beastly, and he let Wish Bear enter, "Well, I guess I'll leave you both to it," he said, closing the door.

"Page, are you okay?" Wish Bear asked.

"Well, apart from being kidnapped, yes," said Page.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Page. I shouldn't have left you alone," said Wish Bear.

"You don't need to be sorry; I chose to go with him."

"Why would you go with No Heart?" asked Wish Bear.

"He told me he has information about my father. My mom never talked about him and I need to know," said Page.

"Maybe she was trying to protect you from something," said Wish Bear.

"You mean, like No Heart?" questioned Page.

The door opened and Shreeky stepped into the room, "Alright, I just thought I'd come and tell you how this works: No Heart is my uncle. I don't know why he's taken an interest in you, but back off."

"Look, you don't have a thing to worry about. I intend to avoid him as much as I can, and you also for that matter," said Page.

"Shreeky, you don't need to worry. Page isn't trying to take your uncle from you," said Wish Bear.

"Well, just so we have that cleared up," said Shreeky, and she left the room.

Wish Bear and Page were grateful she'd left.

"What was that all about? Why does she think I want to take her uncle from her?"

"Maybe because No Heart has a plan for you," said Wish Bear.

"Well, I don't want to know what it is," said Page. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bright Heart followed No Heart to his chamber. He had never seen this part of the castle before; he didn't even know if the wizard ever slept.

"I never let Shreeky or Beastly in here. The only reason I'm letting you in here right now is because I need your help getting me out of this mess," said No Heart.

"Why me?" asked Bright Heart, "And what mess are you talking about?"

"I was just about to tell you, and the reason I am telling you this is because you're the smartest one of the Care Bears."

Bright Heart noticed the wizard's bandaged hand, "What happened to your hand?" He asked, out of concern.

"It doesn't concern you, and stop being so caring around me," said No Heart, his eyes turning red.

Bright Heart used his Care Bears stare. It hit No Heart and he was in pain.

"Stop that at once!" Screamed the wizard.

Bright Heart did as he said. No Heart almost tumbled over. Bright Heart grabbed his arm to stop his fall.

"How dare you place your hands on No Heart?" the wizard screamed.

"I was just trying to help you," said Bright Heart.

"I don't need your help for this, Care Bear, or in your case- Care Cousin."

"So what do you need my help with?" Bright Heart asked.

"I messed up big time with Page's mother. I need you to help me make things right with Page."

Bright Heart wondered what was going on, but then he put two and two together, "You're Page's father!"

"Yes. I've instructed Beastly and Shreeky not to tell her. I want to do that when the time is right."

"You can't keep this hidden forever. She will find out."

"She won't find out unless I say she will!" said No Heart.

Bright Heart didn't want to make the wizard angry, "So what will you do with me and Wish Bear? Put us in the dungeon?"

"No. Wish Bear is going to stay with Page. You will be staying with me," said No Heart.

"Why?" asked Bright Heart.

"As much as I may not like you, your brain can be useful," said No Heart.

"But where will I sleep?" asked Bright Heart.

No Heart waved his hand in the corner of the room and conjured a twin bed for Bright Heart, "This is probably the nicest thing that I will do for you."


	11. Chapter 11

sat on the bed with her knees o her chest.

"This is hopeless," she said.

Wish Bear lay her hand on Page's shoulder, "Oh, come on Page. You can't give up now. That's what No Heart wants."

"Well, it doesn't seem like I'm going to be getting any answers out of him," said Page.

They looked up and saw a spider drop down from the ceiling. It turned into purple smoke and No Heart appeared in its place.

"What? How long have you been hanging there?" asked Page.

"Oh, long enough," said No Heart as he sat down next to both of them, "I also know that you were thinking about trying to escape, Page, but like I said- don't get any ideas. This castle is protected by magic."

"What do you want from me?" asked Page.

"Yes, I think you owe her an answer after kidnapping her," said Wish Bear.

"And I will give it to her; that's why I'm here. I know that you have experienced strange things happening to you, Page. The answer is quite obvious. You see, your father is a wizard," said No Heart.

"That can't be because that would make me a witch," said Page.

"Correction: That would make you a wizardess."

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Page.

"Yes it is, but 'Wizardess' is a fancier term for it. You will need to be trained by another wizard; that's where I come in," said No Heart.

"Why would you want to teach her?" said Wish Bear.

"I have my reasons."

"What if I don't want to be taught by you?" Page challenged.

"You wouldn't want something to happen to your Care Bear friend here, would you?" said No Heart.

He used his magic to pick up Wish Bear and he brought her over to the window of the room. Page was on her feet, rushing over to Wish Bear.

"Let her GO," said Page.

"I will. All you have to do is agree to my terms and let me teach you."

Page felt defeated, "Alright, I'll let you teach me."

"Very well," No Heart put Wish Bear down on the floor, "Now then, I think it is best you get some rest for tonight as we will begin tomorrow morning."

No Heart walked out of the room, leaving Page and Wish Bear.

"Are you okay, Page?" asked Wish Bear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Page.

"So you're going to let him teach you?"

"What choice do I have? Maybe it won't be so bad. I can use this to my advantage to get us out of here. I can get stronger." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

No Heart walked back to his chamber. Bright Heart was already asleep. Good, he didn't want that miserable Care cousin telling him what he needed to do. Still, he and Wish Bear had their uses. Teenagers! They always had the worst kind of emotions. But Page wasn't just any teenager; she was his daughter. She has her mother's kindness and her courage. That was what he'd liked in Lila. He picked up the picture of himself and Lila. She looks so much like you, Lila, No Heart thought.

"Tell me what you want from me," he said. He sat the picture back down. He knew that if he was going to be teaching a 15 year old girl how to use her magic he would need to get some sleep. The wizard lay down and closed his eyes. Throughout the night, No Heart began to have weird dreams about bubble hearts: He kept zapping them with his magic, but no matter what they kept multiplying and coming back. For the first time in his life No Heart actually felt scared. A figure appeared in the shape of a woman with brown hair. No Heart recognized her immediately- Lila.

"Hey, Chris, it's nice to see you again. Wow, you have changed!" said Lila.

"Yes, but you haven't much. You still look the same," said No Heart.

"I came here to give you a message about our daughter: She's not a pawn, Chris."

"That's not my name anymore, Lila. My name is No Heart now."

"You will always be Chris to me. I know he is still in there. You can't destroy love, Chris. It will always keep coming back."

"I don't need the lecture from you, Lila. Now leave me in peace," said No Heart.

"As long as you are keeping our daughter trapped here, I won't," said Lila, "Remember what I said."

No Heart opened his eyes and things came back to normal. Why would she start appearing to me after all this time? Why should I listen to the woman that walked out on me years ago? He went to wake up Bright Heart, "Wake up, Care Bear. I need your brain!" No Heart shouted.

Bright Heart did not have to think twice, "What is it you need?" he asked.

"I just had this dream about Page's mother. She kept throwing all these bubble hearts at me, and no matter what I did they kept multiplying and coming back at me," said No Heart.

"Maybe she was trying to tell you something," said Bright Heart, "Things happen for a reason."

"Well, I don't know what reason it could possibly be," said No Heart, "But I will find out."

No Heart went back to sleep.

Bright Heart was stunned, but he would tell Wish Bear about it tomorrow, he decided, as he himself fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

No Heart wasn't the only one who was having dreams that night. Page had also been dreaming. She found herself in a blue space with bubble hearts. She saw a figure with brown hair; Page knew who she was immediately. She looked up at her mother.

"Mom, I've missed you!" Page ran to her Mom to hug her, but when she tried, she just went right through her.

"I'm sorry, Page. I'm afraid I'm only here in your mind."

"I miss you," Page said.

"I miss you too, Sweetheart, but I'm here for a reason," Lila said.

"Does it have something to do with No Heart? Did he kill dad or cause your death?" asked Page.

"No Heart did none of those things," said Lila.

"Am I a witch, mom?" asked Page.

"Yes, you are indeed," said her mom.

"He wants to train me to use my magic," said Page.

"Then let him. He really isn't that bad. You need to get close to him."

"In other words, you want me to bond with him," said Page, "Why?"

"You will find out," her mom said, "I have to go now, but remember what I said."

Page opened her eyes.

"Wish Bear," she said, "Wake up."

Page shook the Care Bear awake.

"What is it, Page?" Wish Bear asked.

"I just had a dream about my mom," said Page.

"What did she say?"

"She wants me to let No Heart teach me how to use magic, and she also wants me to get to know him for some reason," said Page.

"Are you going to do what she says?" asked Wish Bear.

"My mom has never been wrong about anything, so, yes, I'm going to do what she says," said Page, determined. 


	14. Chapter 14

No Heart awoke the next morning and went to his window. He looked out at the stormy sky. "Ah, yes, another terrifying morning. Looks like it will be a big storm today- maybe even a tornado!" He did his evil laugh, "Well, it looks like I should get ready to teach Page and wake up that racoon," he said, looking at Bright Heart still sleeping, "Wake up, Care Bear!" No Heart used his magic to create a lightning bolt. Bright Heart immediately woke up. "What was that all about?" asked Bright Heart, rubbing his head. "It's morning, Care Bear," said No Heart. "How do you know? It's thundering out there," said Bright Heart. "Oh, I can tell. Now I'm going to get my daughter," said No Heart. "So what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" asked Bright Heart. "Well, normally my routine involves plotting to destroy you and your family, but a turn of events has caused me to make a change in plans, so you will help Beastly with his work when you're not helping me. While I train Page, you and your friends are not to bother my daughter." "While she is in training? What will you be training her for?" asked Bright Heart. "What do you think? On how to use her magic. Do keep up, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," said No Heart, his eyes glowing red. "I am the smart one," said Bright Heart. "Then start acting like it," said No Heart, and with that he walked out of the room. No Heart walked down the hall. It was dark, but he didn't care. His eyesight was bright enough, so he wouldn't need candles; Page, however, may need them, so he used his magic to light several torches. He walked to Page's door and knocked on it. "Page, breakfast. You might want to eat something before we start," said No Heart. "I'm not coming out until you tell me what's going on," replied Page. "I thought we went over this last night. I can get in there either way," said No Heart. "You may control this place, but you don't control me," said Page. "Come out of there right now or I will break this door down," said No Heart, his eyes turning red, "All right, that's it, Child. You have forced my hand," said the evil wizard. He aimed both his hands at the door, "Open at my command!" Just like that, the door opened, "I told you not to force my hand, Page." "Stay away from her, No Heart!" said Wish Bear. "Stay out of it, Care Bear. This is between me and my daughter," said No Heart. He had just realized he said that out loud... "What did you just call me?" asked Page. "I wasn't meaning for it to come out like that," said No Heart. He regretted saying anything. "That explains everything now," said Wish Bear. "We need to talk," No Heart said to Page.


End file.
